Street Brawler
by Ul-T Fighter
Summary: AU Street fighting is the most popular sport in the city of Ba Sing Se. There are no rules but to win no matter what. Possible pairings later on. Rated T for violence, language, blood, and possibly death. CH.2 UP!
1. Intro

This is my first story. It basically is a story that revolves around street fighting between the avatar characters while following a plot. There will likely be pairings later on. This story will have teenage content to warn you ahead of time.

* * *

The man had cornered a boy in the dead end of an alleyway. He looked over his victim carefully. The boy was wearing a yellow shirt with a white stripe going horizontally across the chest and orange pants that had a white stripe going down on both sides. He had on red shoes with laces and had on a beanie that was yellow with a blue arrow on it.

The man swung a chain in circles as he prepared to assult the boy. He makes the first move and swings the chain at the boy. The boy ducks the chain and gets right in front of the man. He bends backward and plants a kick on the man's chin. The man staggers back a bit holding he's chin allowing the boy to swing his leg at the man's leg knocking it off the ground.

The man hops on one leg then falls onto the ground with a grunt. He gets up and stands up straight. "Damn brat." he says and throws a hard punch at the boy. The boy jumps up and lands on top of the man's arm surprising him. The boy continues his movement by getting on one hand and spins, throwing a kick which nails the man across the face. The boy continues his spin and lands 5 more kicks.

The boys jumps from the man's arm and goes about 10 feet into the air. He does a front flip and slams the heel of his foot onto the top of the man's head. The man staggers before falling forward onto the ground, unconscious. The boy lands onto the ground nearby and dusts off his clothes. "I'm sorry. I was only acting out of self defense." he apologizes. He walks out of the alley leaving behind the man.

* * *

This is the introduction for the story. The man was no one important. It should be clear who the boy was. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. If I get 5 reviews that tells me that readers want me to continue. Anyways, review please.


	2. Sokka Vs Zuko

I didn't get 5 reviews but the reviews I did get were really positive so I've decided to continue this story. The people that reviewed really liked the idea of a fighting based fic so I'm going to continue for them and for anyone else that comes to like the story. For those that didn't know the boy in the introduction was Aang. He's going to be the main character of this story.

* * *

Aang was walking along a sidewalk on the streets of the city of Ba Sing Se. He recently moved to the city with his Uncle Gyatso so he doesn't have any friends here yet. It's kind of hard to also. This city has been known to have more street fights than any other city in the world. A lot of the fighters are said to be really dangerous and lethal so a lot of the time there were deaths. So far he hasn't died yet in a fight, but that fact that he's participating draws other fighters to him usually so he can't play it safe.

Aang continues walking, eyeing the tall structures that towered over him. Looks around not paying attention to the person in front of him tell he bumps it the people which makes both of them fall over. "Ah, I'm sorry!" he apologizes. He sits gets up and helps the other person up. "It's alright." said the person who turned out to be a girl. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a fish on it and dark blue pants that matched the white sandals on her feet. She had brown hair that was done in a single braid and the most bluest eyes he had ever seen.

Aang paused for a few minutes staring at the girl in awe of her beauty. "Uh, you can let go now." she says. Aang snaps out of it and realizes here was still holding her hands. He lets go and tries to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry. Um...I'm Aang." he introduces himself. The girl smiles at him. "I'm Katara." she responds. There's a moments silence between the two. "Will you go out with me?" Aang suddenly asks then clamps his hands over his mouth. Katara giggles a little. "Why don't we just talk first?" she suggests.

Aang nods and feels relieved that she doesn't think he's an idiot for saying that. Around that time a boy steps out of the shop they were in front of. The boy was wearing a blue vest with blue shorts and brown sandals. His hair was tied in a short bundle on the back while shaved on the sides. His eyes were the same blue as Katara's. He was carrying two vanilla cones in his hands. He looks at Aang and holds an untrusted gaze a him for a few minutes. "Who are you?" he asks.

"I'm Aang." Aang said. He turns to Katara. "You know him?" he asks. "I'm her brother Sokka and if you're trying to hit on my sister then you better forget it." said the boy. "Sokka, it's fine. We were just talking." said Katara as she takes a cone. "Okay, I'm just being cautious. You know how many distrustful people there are around and chances are he might be one of them." Sokka said. Aang licked the vanilla cone in his hand. "You don't have to worry about me. I wouldn't hurt Katara." he says with a smile.

"Alright, but if I sense anything bad from you toward my sister I'll be sending to Hell." Sokka warned. He then noticed Aang's ice cream. "Hey, when do you..." he looks at his hand to find it empty. He looks to Aang angrily. "I've only known you for two minutes and you already steal something from me." he says, annoyed. "Sorry, I thought you were offering it to me. You held it toward me." said Aang. Sokka groaned and heads back into the shop. He comes out with a new cone and gives Aang a look that says 'not this time'.

Aang nods with understanding. The three start walking down the street and chatted a bit. "So, considering how there are many street fighters here, I have to keep a close I on my sister." explained Sokka. "They're not picky about fighting. They love it so much they'll even try to tempt people into it for their own enjoyment." Aang nodded in understanding and felt uneasy since Sokka was saying how he dislikes those that participate in street fighting. He'll have to be careful so they don't see him doing it or they won't trust him.

Aang couldn't help it but he liked street fighting, just not as much. Most of the time he was the one being attacked by someone so he fights out of self-defence, but that doesn't change the fact that he enjoys it. Around that time suddenly a figure flies through the air toward them and nails Sokka in the chest with a flying kick. Sokka stumbles backward, dropping his ice cream so he can hold his chest. "Sokka!" Katara cries as she rushes to her brother. Aang looks at the figure standing in front of them.

The figure was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with brown pants and dark red shoes. He had messy, short black hair and golden colored eyes. The most puzzling feature was the scar that covered his right eye. Sokka looks at the boy angrily. "What's your problem?" he asks. "I've been hearing rumors about a fighter that has always been victorious. I'm searching for him and I'll beat down everyone I see that might be him." the boy says.

Sokka dusts himself off. "Alright, it appears this can't be avoided. I don't like fighting but doing it out of self-defence is an entirely different matter." said Sokka. He turns to Katara and Aang. "You to stay back. I'll handle this." he says. Katara and Aang back away and give Sokka his space while he gets into a fighting stance. "By the way" he says to the boy. "I'll tell you now that my name is Sokka so that you know who it was that beat you."

The other boy takes a fighting stance too. "I'm Zuko, so you know who it was that beat you." he responds. Zuko charges at Sokka and throws a hard right punch. Sokka dodges to the side and throws a right kick that connects to Zuko's side. Zuko cringes, grabs Sokka's leg and pulls it toward him, pulling Sokka closer. Zuko wraps his arms around Sokka's body and flips him over his head where he drives Sokka's face into the ground, hard. Katara gasps at what happened. Aang trying to hold back the urge to jump in and stop it.

Zuko jumps Sokka onto the ground and catches his breath. "You had enough yet?" he asks. Sokka slowly gets up off the ground and stands up. The ground had some creaks where his face connected. He turns to Zuko and smiles, ignoring the blood streaming down his face from his forehead. "Nope." he answers. He swings his left leg at Zuko who jumps back then jumps toward Sokka. Zuko nails Sokka in the gut with a left handed punch. Sokka gasps and staggers back, but Zuko grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls Sokka toward him.

Zuko lifts his right arm and slams his elbow across Sokka's face. Sokka throws a punch, but Zuko dodges it easily. _"Damn it, that blow to my head is effecting my sight." _Sokka thought as he saw multiple Zuko's in front of him. Zuko smiles evilly and drops his right arm. He starts pumping his fist up and down. It starts slow but soon starts getting faster and faster. He lifts his speeding fist and pummels Sokka in the gut. Zuko's arm was moving back and forth so fast that it looked he was punching with several fists at once. Sokka's body jerked in all kinds of directions while he was attacked.

Finally, Zuko stopped punching and let go of Sokka's shirt. Sokka coughs up a large amount of blood and collapses onto the ground. Katara covers her mouth with her hands out of horror of what she just saw. Aang clenched his teeth and trembled uncontrollably. Zuko turns toward them and looks between the two. "Which one of you wants to try?" he asks. Aang steps forward to Zuko. He was done watching and now was the time for action. "I'll do it. I"m Aang." he says and takes a fighting stance. Zuko does the same too.

"This should be fun." Zuko says. "Aang, don't do this!" Katara cries to Aang. Aang gives Katara a reassuring look. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You go watch after your brother." he says. Katara hesitates then nods and runs over to her brother. Aang stares at Zuko waiting for him to make the first move. Katara drops down to examine her brother and finds that he's still breathing which relieves her. "Katara..." Sokka says weakly. "What's going on now?" Katara looks at Aang and Zuko. "Aang going to fight now. We have to trust him." she says.

* * *

This is the end of the chapter. I decided for Zuko to be the first actual enemy since that's how it was in the show and Sokka lost because that's what happened when he first encountered Zuko in the show. Review and tell me what you think please!


End file.
